


Chasing Thieves: A Theatrical Adventure

by HBNDoubleD



Series: Legends of Beatryce the Bosmer Dovahkiin [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bondage, Bound sex, Caught in a web, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Dovahkiin - Freeform, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Original Character - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, That's one way to steal a ring, Voyeurism, Will add tags as to not spoil, bosmer dovahkiin, excessive blushing, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBNDoubleD/pseuds/HBNDoubleD
Summary: AU where Camilla becomes the Dragonborn's first follower in the Golden Claw mission. I always thought it'd be great if you had that option, when she gets to the bridge she just looks so sad, like she wanted to leave that life behind--I wish you could've asked her to come with, I think she'd've kicked some ass.





	1. Camilla's Claw

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I directly quote some of the lines from Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim solely for the intent of remaining canon, I am not attempting to plagiarize. Also anyone expecting a song and dance number is going to be sorely mistaken. This is going to be both parts fan fic and smut because hey--*Error 402 excuse not found*--ammiright?. I enjoy writing and adventures so I'm hoping to make something great.

# Chapter 1

 

Creaking under its own massive weight, the iron accented wooden door swung ever-so-slowly forward, into the warm room; followed by the overloaded and exhausted Bosmer girl behind it. The bell above the door jingled sweetly announcing her arrival, but the two in the room were so focused in their argument that they remained oblivious to her.

"Well, one of us has to do something!"

She was pretty and stern, her voice carried weight in that room.

"We are done talking about this!" 

The man behind the counter wasn't as pretty nor young, but commanded the actual authority.

"What are you going to do then, huh?" She folded her arms across her chest in defiance, "Let's hear it."

"I said NO!" He bellowed out, "No adventures, no theatrics, NO THIEF CHASING!"

Beatryce cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"Oh, a customer." he muttered, then upon seeing the two women's glaring eyes, apologized poorly, "Sorry you had to hear that."

"So am I." Bea spat back, before taking the long and arduous journey to the front counter. 

"Hmpf!" The girl in the yellow dress then sat impatiently at the table waiting for the stranger to make business and leave.

 

He swallowed hard, "I don't know what you overheard...Yes, we did have a bit of a...break in."

It seemed like each step was compacting her spine and taking a full minute, she wanted desperately to put the stuff down and nobody was intent on helping.

"But we still have plenty to sell! Robbers were only after one thing..."

_You're ass?_

"An ornament."

_Lame._

She threw the mountain of assorted items onto his counter and finally got a solid breath. Most of it was garbage, wooden spoons and bowls, cloth tunics, bloodied armor and weaponry both Imperial and Stormcloakian (it's not the first time Lucan has received these, but typically they would've been sold separately by one side or the other). He continued speaking as he pieced through the items.

"In the shape of a dragon's claw."

Bea took a look around his shop, not really paying attention to the man's sob story. She decided to withdraw the two still-wet wolf pelts and outstretched the single silver ring with an amethyst and magicka glow--there was still enough gold left over for her to pick up a few health potions as well; it was a fair trade.

"Solid gold." he offered nonchalantly.

"Hm?" This perked her pointed ears.

The girl behind Bea snorted in faux-amusement.

"I could get it for you." she offered. She hadn't thus far an idea of what to do with herself after escaping Helgen so _any start_ was a welcome one.

"You could? I've got some coin coming in from my last shipment. It's yours if you bring my claw back."

 

Camilla couldn't sit still any longer--she was waiting for this stranger to leave, not to steamroll her.

"So _this_ is your plan Lucan?" she said with an arm outstretched in a disbelieving demeanor.

"Yes. So now you don't have to go, _do you?_ " he said like a spoiled child, getting his way yet again.

This irritated Bea and she was about to tell him to mind his own damn business, but Camilla beat her to the punch.

"Oh really?" She lifted an eyebrow and a small smile crawled onto her lips, "Well I think _your new helper here_ needs a guide."

This flustered him into a dumbfoundment, but before allowing her out--forbade her from leaving town. Before Bea knew it, the girl was grabbing her by the hand and pulling her out into the setting sun of Riverwood.

 

 

* *** **** * * **** *** *

 

 

Camilla knew she was breaking her brother's rule by passing through the gate that marked the edge of town, but she wanted to give Beatryce a good view of the path she'd be taking so they kept walking. She had pointed out a few things around town, enjoying the new face to be a helpful guide to--she didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

"This is the bridge out of town. The path up the mountain to the northwest leads to Bleak Falls Barrow." She let her fingers trail the path and pointed to the structure in the distance. Her heart paused as a fresh breeze swept through--she became lost momentarily in a daydream; one that wasn't lost on Bea.

She dropped her finger, her gaze, and eventually brought back her composure as she turned to Beatryce. "I guess I should get back to my brother. He'll throw a fit if I take too long. Such a child..."

"Why do you let him treat you like that? He's so...angry."

She hesitated, but Bea's face told her that she could be trusted, "I came here from the Imperial Province, to work with my brother Lucan. It got bad in Cyrodiil. The war with the Thalmor ruined...everything." she shuddered as she recalled an unpleasant memory, Bea stepped closer and put her hand to Camilla's bare arm; her new magicka empowering ring caused a pleasant static shock between them.

"That's no reason for him to treat you like that."

"I know, he can be a little..."

"Controlling?"

She giggled, "Protective. But it's only because he cares, if he lost me, we have no family left."

"Yeah but that's no reason to keep you locked up. I saw how you looked at that mountain."

"I do like the woods, Faendal and I would sometimes picnic over there--" she pointed just across the river from the mill, hardly a distance, "--but Sven got really jealous and forbid me from doing that again. Such a guy!" She laughed it off.

"NO! That's not just a guy, that's a controlling ass. All three of them, are nothing more than mammoth asses!" Bea spat at the ground.

"What are you talking about?!"

Bea sighed, she didn't want to be doing this, but saw no other choice, she had to be honest.

"Look Camilla, these boys you have fawning over you--are awful."

"You don't know what you're talking about." smiling, waving her off.

"That guy Faendal? He bombarded me after I took _two steps in Riverwood_ and tried to give me this note to _give to you,_ and tell you it was Sven who wrote it."

"What?" she grasped the letter and read it in fury, "How immature! Sven would never say such things to me!"

"So...I went in search of this guy and gave him the letter."

Her face tightened up, "Ooo oh no. I bet he gave that dirty elf the what's what."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no? He didn't defend my honor?"

"No, he wrote this letter, and wanted me to say it was from _Faendal._ "

 

She didn't even bother reading the letter, Bea allowed it to drift out of her grasp and into the wind to be carried off in the stream.

"I can't believe this! I'm not some--prize to be won!" Camilla was pacing in anger.

"I'm sorry, I wish you didn't have to find out like this."

"NO, it's a good thing. Thank you Bea." Her eyes were genuine, if not full of fire.

"Forget about them, they're not worth your emotions."

"Even Lucan is the same! He's just one more man trying to control me and keep me, and and...and..." she started to hyperventilate, "I'm gonna kill them all!"

Beatryce held her back--which wasn't easy for the short Bosmer girl--as Camilla attempted to retrieve her iron dagger. "Hey, hey, c'mon stop it."

Camilla eventually calmed and sighed, "I'm just so frustrated."

"Why don't you come with me? Forget them--they don't deserve you anyway."

"I couldn't...my brother needs me. If anything were to happen to me--"

Bea put as much warmth and kindness into her eyes as possible to let Camilla truly know what she felt, "I promise you, I will protect you."

 

Camilla's eyes turned from the exciting stranger, to the mountain beyond them, to the town behind her--Riverwood was getting ready to close up and she would soon be powerless to leave. Bea could be patient, but she would eventually leave this girl if she could not convince herself. A sharp breeze picked up, lifting Camilla's skirt to dance with the leaves as they made their way down the bridge, beckoning them forth.

"Let's get going then." She said with a smile.

Bea returned an eagerness, it would be dark soon and she could use the company.

"Follow me."


	2. An Adventurer is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla gets outfitted with some gear to keep her sweet ass covered. This opens something new and exciting in her and Bea watches with curiosity.

# Chapter 2

 

Camilla stifled a scream as the arrow sailed through the air with a _thwck!_ The bandit's death rattle was stifled in her neck, she'd nothing to do but collapse into a heap and perish. Bea was crouched down low, ducking between the shadows and dead skeevers. Camilla wasn't prepared for the amount of violence that she'd just witnessed--Bea tore through the bandits like a hot knife through butter, their faces turned to Camilla in horror, pleading--it was a hard image to shake.

Being in such a place was surreal to her, she'd never imagined that the day would turn out like this--she wasn't even able to be sure how she felt about it--all she knew was that she was thinking about Lucan and Riverwood less and less. She sat on a dirty and locked chest as Beatryce went around the room digging through the bodies and cutting the tails off the skeevers. 

"Believe it or not, these things can be really helpful in alchemy." her young voice was enthusiastic and ricocheted off the walls with clarity.

Camilla used her toe to draw shapes in the sand, mind lost somewhere else, "Mhm."

"So the claw isn't anywhere here," she said as she returned to the warmth of the fire, "Unless it's in this chest here then there's probably more of them...um--" she nodded to the long dark tunnel heading deeper into the crypt. "--let's hope it's in here."

 

Bea knelt down and fumbled her pick and pin out--Camilla's bare legs crossed and uncrossed to straddle the lock--Bea found herself struggling to keep her eyes on the prize and not a hair above. She hand unknowingly slid her dress up, baring her smooth thighs and an inviting line of sight--the lock was a simple one but Bea wasted several picks on it under those conditions.

_Chk-chk._

"AH!" Camilla chirped out and hopped off the box.

"Ready?" Bea asked, she hopped in excitement, the lid was lifted.

 

"How can it not be in there?"

"You saw me, I pulled everything out--no claw."

"Argh!" she threw down the stuff she was carrying, a potion went clattering off the side.

"Hey careful with that!" 

Camilla folded her arms across her chest in a huff and stood by the fire, Bea walked over and stepped behind her, placing a small hand on her back.

"What's wrong?"

"Those damn thieves! I just wanted to do something right, y'know? Lucan couldn't say anything if I walked back in there, claw in hand--"

She was breathing quickly, working herself into a tearing.

"There's still time, we just need to--"

She laughed sarcastically, "Delve into a dangerous Nordic ruin? Are you mad? It's probably filled with traps, trolls, and _who knows what else!_ "

"I can protect you."

"It's just _scary_ Bea. Those arrows fly so quickly--you can't slow down time y'know--I could be hit at any time."

Bea thought about it, her small nose crumpling in concentration. "We need to get you out of that dress." She concluded upon.

"Excuse me?" The imperial girl was cherry red, her hands clutching at the clasps across her breasts.

"What I mean to say--you need armor. Those clothes won't save you from _any kind of attack_ \--much less an arrow."

"I asked Lucan for some a long time ago but he just said--" she did an impressive impersonation, "--we're **_done talking about it!_** " then sighed, "So I never got any."

"Forget him, we're going to get you some armor of your own."

 

Bea walked over and squatted at the feet of the dead woman, undoing the laces on her boots.

"You mean her armor?!"

"Whatever. It'll have to do for now." She tossed an iron clad animal fur boot to her with a smile, "I know a thing or two about smithing, I'll make you you're own gear soon."

"Promise?" Camilla's eyes were wide, she subtly bit her lip.

"Promise."

Camilla smiled and kicked off her canvas flats, placing her dainty bare feet on the cold and dusty stone. Bea yanked the other boot free--the body was beginning to stiffen in the cold air. The bracers were easy to remove but required some finesse to put on, so they went to the side until she could help Camilla put them on.

She's never before felt embarrassed about stripping a corpse for what she needed--but then again she's never done so under such watchful eyes. Her hands fumbled with the clasp of the nord's belt buckle, as her fingers slid beneath the fabric, as she yanked it down the woman's thick thighs. She held out the skirt but Camilla just set it aside and continued to watch her.

Beatryce unlaced the bodice with ease, but pulling the thing off the woman's breasts and over her shoulders with the rigor-mortis setting in was challenging in stranger ways than she wanted to think about. There was no reason to take the woman's cloth underwear, they provided no additional benefits and were sold in mass across Skyrim anyways. 

 

Camilla was nervous, not so much about undressing in front of this Bosmer girl-- _though to think of what the boys would say!_ \--she was hesitant about what putting on the armor might mean; what it might reveal in her. With the assurances she needed from Beatryce, her fingers slid down her waist, easing her belt, sheath and satchel down to the floor. Bea did not advert her eyes as Camilla unbuttoned her dress from top to bottom, revealing her tanned Imperial skin clad in the same yellow fabric.

Her matching mustard dress fell effortlessly in a heap at her feet and she stood confidently before her blushing compatriot.

"A little help here?" She said smoothly, smiling.

Beatryce snapped out of her stupor and walked forth with the skirt, fumbling it around until she had it facing the right way--then knelt down at her feet to allow her to step in. Camilla put a hand to her shoulder to balance as she did so, bringing her close enough that the Bosmer could smell the intoxicating scent of the girl's skin; lavender, peach, and sweet sweat.

She walked around her adjusting the straps and fitting the armor to her snugly. The nord was just a size or two smaller than Camilla so everything was looking to be a tight fit. The bodice proved particularly challenging requiring both girls to hold parts in place--Bea was about to suggest that maybe the man's armor would be better, unsure how a comment like that would go over; when Camilla gave in.

"To oblivion with this thing!" 

She yanked the cloth from her chest, snapping the ties at her neck and back, proving that the material was fairly weak to begin with. Her nipples seized up in the cool air, their asymmetrical perkiness sat upon large aereola and caused Bea to turn a shade of red so similar to her hair that she looked in danger of popping.

With still some effort, but with success, Camilla was able to stuff herself into the top and get it tied up the front. Her breasts were shoved together and were spilling out of the top, but none-the-less the piece was affixed. Bea caught her breath again and helped her attach the bracers.

"I should thank you, you know." 

"Hm?" Bea held the piece against her forearm and flipped it upwards, Camilla's delicate hand curling in acceptance.

"I'd be stirring the cooking pot right now, listening to Lucan babble on, dismissing my ideas...I would've been thinking about you."

"About me?" Her eyes shot up to read Camilla's.

"Being here, looking for our claw." Her eyes drifted up and looked through the daydream, "Trying to imagine the place you'd be in," they fell upon the corpses, "and the people you'd meet." then her eyes closed and she took a deep breath in.

"You're welcome? I guess..." her fingers trailed along the length of Camilla's forearm, "Thank you...for coming with. I needed the help."

"Hehehe, _my pleasure._ "

Bea finished and took a step back, looking around, "I don't...see any helmets around and I sold my last one to your br--"

She waved it off, "Nah, I'd rather not have one; it messes with my hair." 

 

Her fingers pulled at the ties in her hair, she shook her head back and forth, then up and down, her fingers thoroughly roughing up and kinking out her long black hair. She threw a confident hand on a seductive hip and asked with a playfulness, "SO how do I look?"

Bea was awestruck seeing her in such a light, she spoke before thinking and instantly regretted it, "Beautiful." she said.

Camilla giggled, "Aww, thank you. But I meant do I look like an adventurer now?"

She made a series of tough faces and punches at the air, Bea tried very hard not to laugh. So instead she picked up an unbloodied sword and a _mostly_ ding-free shield, extending them to her. "The tools of the trade."

Camilla took them with awe. "Now you're ready to kick some ass!"

She grinned wide, banging the handle on the shield in a little war dance.

"I can't wait! Whomever stole my claw is gonna get this right in the gut!"

She swung the blade forth into the air--and with nothing more left to do but continue-- she began leading the way into the depths of the crypt with Bea watching her back...and backside.


	3. A Puzzled Bosmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and sweet chapter about that puzzle. Some non-cannon action but nothing pushing limits.  
> oh also I'm posting on mobile so the formatting is awful. will fix later

Chapter 3

Bea's small and worn hands clasped over Camilla's mouth to keep her from yelping out when the bandit they were stalking was brutally cut down by a phalanx of darts. The essence radiating from his body indicated that they were also coated in poison making the lever he pulled moments before being struck down--incredibly dangerous. Bea herself was shocked.  
Soon the darts stopped firing, the body stopped convulsing, and once more the room was still. The girls approached--still--with caution. The room was brightly lit by flaming torches, yet the corners were strewn in debris creating many shadows for Bea to be concerned about.  
A quick search of the bandit proved fruitless--he did not possess the claw--and an even quicker search of the room proved they were at an impasse if they couldn't get through the iron gate before them; the lever of death being the only clue to operating it.  
Beatryce was well-versed in the locks of Skyrim, be them Dwemer or Falmer or Forsworn--they all were capable of cracking under her skilled grasp.   
She couldn't find a single keyhole to even access. She threw her hands upon her hips in frustration and huffed, "The nords wouldn't be stupid enough to make a machine that only shot darts at you...right?"  
The elf asked the imperial and both of them were considerably concerned that that might be the case.

Camilla began running her hands along the wall--thinking, hoping that there was a secret switch somewhere that she could stumble upon. In doing so she found her way behind the three pillars dominating one side of the room and discovered them.  
"Hey! On this side there's a bird."  
"Hm?" Bea put the lid back on the urn but not before pocketing the few coins that remained. "What are you talking about?"  
Bea had much more ease squeezing between the wall and the pillar to see that it was indeed a different animal, and in fact was three sided. "Hmmm..." she pondered, letting her gaze drift back and forth between the lever, gate, body and pillars; avoiding as much as possible, the threatening tubes embedded in the walls and ceilings, from which the death flies.  
With some struggle she shifted all of them to face the bird face front; they gave way proving that they were meant to be moved, but it was still quite heavy for the tiny Bosmer.   
"I think I've got it. Wait here."

She breathed in and out and in, then dug her toes into the stone breaking out into a sprint. Her hand caught the bloodied handle and she shifted directions to pull it.   
The mechanism clicked over and the room exploded once more in thwpts! and the clanking of the darts meeting stone. Camilla couldn't look, Bea rushed into the over-cropping in which the gate rested, offering a minimal amount of cover from the assault.  
It felt like much too long before the darts stopped, leaving them in silence again.  
"DON'T DO THAT!" Camilla shouted, Bea peaked out curiously, and saw her frustrated compatriot. Camilla stomped right over to her. "You scared me half to death!"  
"I--I'm sorry." Bea said, not used to having someone to care about her, much less fear for her. "I just--"  
"You just didn't think! What if you'd've been hit? I don't have any cure poison do you?!"  
"Well, no..." she grumbled out.  
"Exactly! And I would've had to carry you back to town and then how would that look?!"  
"Look--this job is dangerous, I told you that. If you don't think you're up for it we can--"  
"--it's not that!" She folded her arms across her chest and stared to the ceiling in defiance.  
"What is it then?" Bea took a step forward, closing the distance between them.  
"Give me some more of a warning before I almost lose you."  
Beatryce was touched, but didn't know what she could say. Thankfully Camilla's determination took over.  
"So! We know now that these are some kind of combination to the lock. So all we need to do is figure it out!" She was much more optimistic than Bea, but she couldn't argue.  
"That wasn't easy to pull the lever and get out of the way in time though."  
"I could try." She offered hopefully, Beatryce just mirrored her gaze from earlier.  
"And you think I'm going to let you do that either?"  
Camilla's face fell as she realized the hypocrisy.  
"There has to be a way." Her nose crumpled and her teeth embraced her lip.

Beatryce sighed, there was a good chance she'd lose Camilla right then, to see her screaming out the barrow and to the guards. The race of men just weren't as open minded as that of mer, so she was only hoping to do this as a last case scenario.  
"I got an idea, but you're going to have to promise me not to freak out."  
She scoffed, "How can I promise such a thing?"  
She realized the futility of such a request and opted for hope.  
Stowing her bow, she thought back to her knowledge. When she lifted her hands again they were buzzing with energy; a bright green cube levitated in the grasp of her right hand and her left was a vortex of purple and black energy. Camilla's eyes widened with surprise, she'd never actually seen magicka before.  
Bea pulled her power into that, causing the vortex to pulsate and grow; before long she had summoned enough of her power to throw the spell forth to the body of the bandit, who caught the energy and instantly began to glow purple with her power. Camilla couldn't help it this time, she let out a blood curdling scream as the corpse returned to life, pulling itself up to stand, moaning in pain.  
"Camilla! It's okay!" Bea held her back, keeping her sword sheathed as the woman attempts to put it back down. "It's with us."   
She stopped struggling as she saw the living carrion posed no threat--it merely stood in place, occasionally grunting. "What...what did you do?"  
Bea felt ashamed by her tone, "I just...look it'll help okay? I don't expect you to understand but this--" she waved at the reanimated soul, "--is just part of...what I can do." she pulled Camilla's gaze to meet her own, "and what I do, will get us that claw, okay?"  
She looked like she wanted to protest, but instead said "Okay."  
Bea clapped her hands in excitement, this might actually work, meaning that they were getting closer to the claw. She shoved the pillar over to read as Snake, and nodded to Camilla who merely sat down out of range. With a groan the corpse pulled the lever and moments later was riddled with darts. After moments the girls looked back up to see him standing, still with a hand on the lever.  
"Uuunnnnnnnnggghgg." it complained.  
"Well, now it's just a matter of finding the right one."  
Camilla's eyes rolled, even though she feigned an enthusiastic smile--she began to fumble with some threads on her skirt as a way to avoid looking at the creature before her.

 

* *** **** * * **** *** *

Thwck! Thwck! Thwck! ... "Unnnngggghhhnnn."  
Bea collapsed against the pillar in exhaustion, they had worked their way through the entirety of Bird, and now Whale, with nothing to show for it but a tired and defeated looking Camilla and a whining corpse that resembled a toxic pin cushion. With no other clue to go on, she had to go at it with brute force, testing each combination in the hopes of stumbling upon the correct one.  
"Maybe we should just give up." Camilla offered from atop her perch behind her, "Maybe the claw didn't even come this way."  
"It had to have! I can feel it..." Beatryce closed her eyes in frustration; something had been beckoning her forward--to something behind that gate--and had only gotten stronger. She couldn't stop now.  
"Well it's obvious that no one get through it. Dummy over here was lit up--"  
"UUUuunnnngggggg!"  
"Offense intended, offense..." she gave the creature a filthy look and then continued, "If Peter Porcupine here didn't close the gate, there's a good chance it hasn't been open in who knows how long!"  
Bea felt disheartened.  
"Why don't we go back, I'll fix us something to eat so when Lucan banishes me to the attic--"  
"NO!" Her voice rang through the room and bounced off the walls and into the halls. "We can't go back now...just give me a few more tries."  
Invigorated, she got up and shifted all of the pillars to Snake, the last set in the combination--it had to be one of them. She motioned for her minion and two of the three waited on held breathes (Peter of course, had no breath).   
There was a pause in which hope built, but soon the mechanism clicked over and a gauntlet of poisoned darts penetrated him--having been too much damage for the soul, he collapsed into ashes and returned to Sovengarde.  
"DAMNIT!" she cried as she turned the next pillar into place.  
Finally free from the creep, Camilla hopped up with enthusiasm. "Well, I guess that's the end of that."  
Beatryce thought back to the closest corpse and realized that it was too far and she was too weak--but most of all, going back to get it means going back. She was surprised to see her approach the lever.  
"What are you doing?"  
"What? I'm helping."  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
"If you say you can feel it, than I believe you--I'm just tired of sitting around and doing nothing."  
"Are you sure?" Bea gazed up at her, taking a step forward and placing her hand atop--once again the static electricity between them send a pleasing current.  
"Almost never." Camilla said with a hearty smile, her fingers intertwined with Beatryce's "But with you I feel close."  
"Close?" Bea asked in a whisper, unaware that she was slowly sinking into Camilla.  
"To being alive."

She pulled her tightly to her lips and her body, at first Beatryce was taken by surprise, but couldn't find any reasonable objections within her and succumb to her touch. Camilla's left hand held her tightly, while the right pulled the lever back--Beatryce's eyes shot open with fright, her whole body seemed to stiffen at the sound.  
There was a pause.  
And then another.  
CL-CLUNK! CHhhhhhh.  
Both of them were too anxious to look at anything so for those moments they looked solely into each other's eyes.

"Did you just?"  
"Uh huh."  
"And did we just?"  
"Yep."  
"And that totally--"  
They allowed themselves to look over at the door, standing open.  
"Come ON! Who cares! We did it!"  
She pulled Bea by the wrist, giving her just barely enough time to pick her stuff up before they were heading through the gate into the deeper parts of the crypts. Camilla was thoroughly excited, Beatryce however couldn't shake the sense of impending danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I accidentally spoiled the combination but seriously, it's pretty much the first mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls find Arvel the Swift caught in a web, they agree to cut him down but they have a few questions first...

**Chapter 4**

The girls were having fun exploring the crypt, turning over urns and digging through ancient chests, joking around and chasing each other deeper and deeper without a care. By the time they heard the echoes traveling up at them, they had felt like the dangers were a distant dream. They could only hear the cries for help and with a single look at each other, realized that they were the only ones who could.  
"Is...is someone coming? Is that You Harknir? Bjorn? Soling?"  
Upon hearing these names, Beatryce realized that they had all been slain--and Camilla was wearing Soling's armor--she went to pull Camilla back before she rounded the corner into view; she failed. Both the crier for help and the helper were confused to see each other.  
"What? Who are you?!"  
Camilla didn't say anything, just stared at the man strung up in a spider's web.  
"Oh nevermind. Cut me down before that things gets us!"  
Beatryce took a cautious step forward, hand to her blade. He was still a bandit--most likely--they had to be careful.  
"What are you doing down here? How did you get past the gate?" Bea felt a bit snubbed for having to unlock it.  
"How did you get past my men?" Then his eyes fell on Camilla's chest, recognizing the armor that clad it. "Ah, well I think I can guess."  
Camilla took a confident step forward, the flesh above her bodice jiggling with each, the Dunmer's attention was captured.  
"We're looking for...something. Valuable. We're pretty sure that you--" she placed the tip of her sword to his gut, he swallowed deeply, "--were the ones to rob my brother and me."  
"My my....Camilla Valerius...I almost didn't recognize you." He looked her up and down, "Anger suits you."  
She reddened and flustered, bringing her hand quickly to his face; SMACK! this only seemed to make him smile more.  
"Where is my claw?!"  
"Yes, the claw..." he muttered with his gaze into oblivion, "I know how it works."  
"How what works?" Bea stepped forward, now both women were upon him.  
"The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together!"  
Camilla yelled out, "I don't care about any of that! I want the claw!"  
"Hey! I do!" Beatryce gave her a look.

"Give us the claw."  
"Does it look like I can move? You have to cut me down, first."  
"How can we trust you?" Camilla demanded.  
"Cut me down, or you'll never get the claw!"  
Beatryce sighed, he was right. They were at a disadvantage, here and they would have to hope that he didn't double-cross them.  
She stepped forward, the combination of how high he was strung up, and how short she was--put his belt at eye level. She took a deep breath and ran her dagger carefully at the thick webbing over his stomach--careful not to stick him. When she pulled it aside she shifted red again, his abdominal muscles were taught, strong--the life of a thief having him constantly crouching and leaping. She tried not to run her fingertips across them but failed. Arvel chuckled.  
Shaking off her stupor she went to get another strand but Camilla stopped her.  
"Huh?"  
"I don't trust him. I think he has it."  
"For Arkay's sake, I DON'T HAVE IT. I Just know where it is."  
"Search him." She demanded.  
Bea's eyes search hers, but could not argue and took a breath before cutting free the webbing in front of his hide skirt--his knees were still bound, but more or less she was free to search. She patted the fabric but couldn't identify a single thing within--for all she knew he could be concealing a warhammer.  
In the pockets near his knees he had a small semblance of wealth--"You keep your little woody paws off my coin!"--and some spider eggs, but that seemed to be more due to his predicament than an affinity for alchemy. She didn't want to admit it, but she was going to go higher--her heart beat raised as her fingers trailed along the inside of his thigh, Camilla watched with interest, and the Arvel merely enjoyed the view from his vantage point.  
She expected to meet the cloth fabric underwear, typical in these regions--but came up bare skin the whole way, her mouth slowly dropped as she realized this. "No tricks!" she looked up at his wicked grin.  
"No tricks my dear. There is a map to the claw, but it is wrapped in a ring." He gave a toothy smile.  
"What are you talking about? What is he talking about?" Camilla asked Bea who, with hand still hidden behind the layers of animal pelts--knew.  
Her fingers slid up his strong thigh until it met the bushy hair of his pubis, and there indeed her touch met parchment--and gold--wrapped around a thick muscle that made Bea blush.  
"I want to see it. Give them too me."  
Bea pulled the parchment out with some difficulty--springing the muscle awake--handed it to Camilla, and then unconsciously placed her hand beneath the folds while she waited for Camilla's word. She studied the map with a frustrated brow, she was trying to figure out if she'd seen the place before, and what it had to do with the claw.  
"This is rubbish. It tells us nothing. Give me the ring."  
Bea snapped out of her trance and realized that her hold had dropped lower and had been feeling him grow within her grasp--a fact Arvel had not missed and took pleasure in her naivete. "Go on little elf, show her."

Bea used her free hand to pull the folds of pelt aside, allowing the growing end of him free; she underestimated it and as she pulled the last piece it sprung forth and smacked her in the cheek, "OH!"  
"OH!" Camilla's hand went to her mouth.  
The ring was beautiful, quality gold, with a precisely cut emerald embedded in the center; it radiated with a green glow, a stamina enchantment no doubt. It was wrapped two-thirds down the way of his shaft, and by the way that it throbbed made it clear it wasn't going in either direction any time soon--it seemed to be cutting him off. "It's quite painful." He assured the two women who snapped out of their trance to look up.  
"If you can get that off I would be indebted to you both and would *happily* guide you both to the claw."  
Camilla put her hands on it--loosening at its warmth--and attempted to pull, but that was short lived when the man yelped in pain.  
"Do you have any lubricating potions?" Bea asked  
"No, Lucan keeps a close eye on our rations, and it never leaves the bedroom. He's a funny one."  
"Why not use your mouth?" Arvel suggested helpfully. "Your saliva might be able to loosen it up."  
Bea couldn't find a reasonable argument so she stepped even closer so she could wrap her mouth around the edges, letting her tongue dance across the metal. She thought she had made quite a wet surface, but the ring only moved slightly back and forth--at least this time it didn't hurt him.  
"You promise if we get this ring off you'll help us?" Camilla's voice was a whisper as she stepped in as close as Bea was.  
Arvel moaned out a response that was good enough for her.  
"I think I have an idea." Camilla said to Bea.  
"What do you have in mi--!"  
Camilla's soft fingers gripped the elven girl's red hair and pushed the head of his weapon into her mouth. Arvel tenses and moaned as the tip of him passed over her tongue and pressed into the back of her soft throat. Camilla guided her back and forth, despite her protests--Bea's hold ended up landing one of her hands into the webbing.  
"Shhh. It's okay, this'll work. Trust me."

She didn't really have much of a choice so she just closed her eyes and tried to go with the rhythm Camilla was setting for her; allowing her body to adjust to take more of him in--she felt with patience the ring was nearly hers. Eventually Camilla let go of her hair, but Bea didn't notice; she found a pattern and was content.  
Camilla had her lips and teeth attached to his nipples for so long that she craved it herself, she grabbed Bea's dagger and cut one of his hands loose, then slid it down the ties of her bodice, rendering it useless, exposing her breasts for his enjoyment and her pleasure. Her free hand dug under her skirt, and with her nipples in his grasp, her moans echoed through the hall.  
Bea had managed to make herself comfortable with him in her throat and had gotten so far down that her lips began to brush the ring. She pushed herself harder, coughing a bit to gather more saliva to make it a smooth run--thinking the best way to get it off was to pull it with her teeth down the wet shaft. He began to pulsate within her, thickening, stretching, almost like a heartbeat. She could hear him cry out.  
"Oh! OH!"

His calls were not of orgasmic bliss, but of fear as he was the only one to see the giant, wounded--but still deadly--frostbite spider, descending upon them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables are turned as the Frostbite spider arrives. Warning: Explicit Content

**Chapter 5**

Camilla cried out as the frostbite spider stuck out a hairy leg and grabbed her by the waist. Arvel popped out of Bea's mouth with a sloppy wetness as she was pulled with. Though her hand was caught in the webbing, the spider managed to rip her free, tearing the webbing up as it came with her.  
"Take that! You filthy--" Camilla got a single strike in on the creature, but it used its massive limb to knock the sword from her hand.  
Bea reached for her dagger, but wasn't able to wield it very efficiently; her dominate hand was covered in webbing, making even spell casting difficult. Arvel used his free hand to tug at the rest of his webbing, slowly and frustratingly freeing himself to fall to the stone.  
Even though it was cut down the center threading, unable to be tie closed again--Camilla's armor wasn't quite useless yet, as the spider dug a fang into it and only the tip grazed her--she realized just how dead she would've been in the yellow dress.  
The spider lifted the tiny Bosmer in the air, and began to roll her in its grasp, a thin sticky substance coating her from head to toe, pinning her arms to her side. Paralyzed, she had no choice but to think of how careless she had been to end up like this. Her face was about to be covered when she fell to the ground--Camilla securing her sword and swinging wildly at it. She watched from the cold floor, Camilla the warrior was backing the spider into the wall.  
Then it just went up it, crawling backwards until it had the height advantage on her--the sword clattered to the floor as she was lifted--just as the creature had done Bea, she began spinning like a rotisserie as she became bound. A tear slid down the bridge of her nose and to the floor as she witnessed this--knowing that she had failed to protect her as she promised.  
The spider crawled back down the wall as it wrapped her, stepping closer to Bea causing her heart to leap out once more--this time though was from the air splitting by her head as an arrow pierced the spider's face. Camilla dropped to the floor next to Bea with a yelp, and the spider lay motionless behind her, its beady little eyes staring at her.

Arvel the Swift came strolling over, Bea's bow loose in his grasp and spider webs stringing from his armor--which was still pulled aside from his massive muscle--his grin was less than innocent approaching the girls; bound before him.  
"Well isn't this a surprise."  
Bea had only Camilla's face to go by, and her wide eyes didn't make her feel better.  
"Cut us free." She demanded.  
"HA!" his single outburst ricocheted through the room creating it's own chorus. "Isn't that rich. Why should I?"  
Camilla pleaded, "Please, we're sorry--we didn't mean it, we should've cut you down sooner."  
"Yes! You should've. I told you that thing would come back. All of this could've been avoided."  
He put a foot on Bea's shoulder, rolling her to her back. Gasp! was her reaction to seeing the throbbing muscled above her.  
"The way I see it--" his voice was a purr of a sabercat; smooth but dangerous, "--you still haven't completed this quest."  
He unbuckled his armor, dropping it to the floor behind him to stand nude save for the the golden ring.  
"And now I'm going to have to do it for you."

The girls shot gazes at each other momentarily before bursting out into protests--protests ignored by Arvel as he dragged the both of them into the next room; warm with the blaze of torches. He pulled Camilla upon a stone bench, throwing her to her back. She had her hands behind her when the spider wrapped her so she lay uncomfortably upon them, her chest splayed out, clothed only by webbing. He ran his fingers over the soft patches where here nipples lay hidden, then exposing them.  
"Hm hm hm." he chuckled darkly, "I'm going to have fun with you."  
The steel dagger slid from her thighs to her the valley of her breasts, cutting only enough webbing for Arvel to enjoy her, and not enough for her to gain a foothold. Using the sharper end, he sliced through her leather skirt, shredding it into pieces he could remove without freeing her. The whole time, she squirmed and struggled under his grasp.  
Her body was taught and lithe as he ran his tongue up her stomach, and then circling her nipples with hunger. His fingers went down and even though she squeezed her thighs together in defiance, pushed their way into her without regard. "OHHh!" she called out in pain and shock. Without prep he jammed his fingers into her again and again, forcing the wetness to respond to the penetration--not the other way around. Her tears rolled down the side of her face--she dare not look down at Beatryce, who could do nothing but watch her.  
Satisfied with her heat, Arvel flipped her quite suddenly onto her stomach, then yanked her hips up to meet his height. His member throbbing with anticipation--it could've pierced the webbing on its own--he cut her ass free and with a solid and swift smack! of her flesh, began to fuck her.

She had never let anyone inside her, no matter how much Sven pleaded , she only let him touch the outside. She knew that Arvel was being overtly aggressive with her, but she was wondering why she had been so stubborn for so long--the feeling was unlike anything she could describe, and the longer he went the more accustomed to it she became. Her screams of pain melted into that of ecstasy and eventually she found herself pushing back in rhythm.  
"Sweet breath of Arkay..." he moaned as he withdrew himself from her, Bea's eyes wide in fear as she looked from the ringed end of him to his eyes, catching her looking. "Don't worry little elf, your turn is up."  
"No! NO! Get your hands offa me!" she tried to kick and flail but she was too easy to pick up.  
He placed her next to Camilla in the same fashion--making quick work of the web and armor--to make them match for his viewing pleasure. Bea's tan skin next to Camilla's pale, where Camilla let her fur grow Bea was neatly trimmed, and where she was struggling and fighting, Camilla had exhausted into patience and obedience--he couldn't wait to see what other differences she had in store.  
She was physically smaller than Camilla, proportionately; Arvel felt her squeezing tightly on every inch of him--Bea felt him flexing her. He moaned out upon the first entry, "By the divines..." she bit her tongue.

He utilized his hand to keep Camilla entertained while he pushed himself into Bea, actually straining to go deeper. Bea's legs were weak, her knees screamed out in fire against the hard stone, but her body kept her from tearing from his massive engorgement. Eventually she stopped fighting, closed her eyes and wished it was someone else--but she had no one to think of.  
Eventually she felt the golden rim of the ring pop through. "Ohohhoho yes." reminding her that she's only gotten half of him.  
He stopped suddenly, and she hated herself for wondering why.  
"I have a wonderful idea."

It took some work, but he had manipulated them together like a couple of dolls, interweaving the ties so they were still as captive as ever, but now bound together. Camilla lay on her hands, Bea on Camilla's chest, both of them exposing their vaginas atop each other for his ease. His sinister giggles were all they could hear, each other was all they could see.  
"I'm sorry." Bea whispered.  
"It's not your fault." Camilla assured. "OH!"  
Arvel pressed himself into her and then withdrew entirely.  
"Ahhh." Bea moaned as she got her share.  
"This is going to work out nicely."

The gold emerald ring of enhanced stamina was glowing and throbbing along with his every thrust, the girls could feel it within them--granting residual stamina to help keep up with him. Long had they stopped crying out in suffering and did they begin to let the orgasms wash over them again and again.  
Bea's lips and teeth were firmly planted on Camilla's nipples, now worn with use, as she was entranced by the bouncing back and forth of her other breast. Then Bea's mouth would release as she called out in ecstasy as she got her turn, Camilla would turn her head down and the two of them would embrace lips, feeding each other with energy.  
Suddenly Arvel gripped Beatryces' hips tightly, pounding her harder and faster than ever, moaning out in a vibrated tone "It's coming loose. I can feel it."  
Camilla smiled as she saw Bea losing herself, Bea felt her body tightening up into another orgasm, but this time squeezing around the metallic object within her. With a firm grasp she pulled it free of him and kept it inside.  
"Sweet breath of Arkay, thank you." he said, "Hey Camilla."  
"Hm?" She asked, attempting to look over Bea at him, and failing.  
"Here's a little something to remember me by."  
Bea couldn't feel it, but by her face she knew.

He stepped back and slapped them both--in a single motion--right across their labia. They both yelped out in synchronicity.  
"Well ladies, it's been fun. But I've got a quest to fulfill."  
"Hey! What about us?"  
"Untie us this instant!"  
"You fool, why would I share the treasure with anyone?" he cackled  
"Fine! Keep the treasure!" Bea shouted, "Just get us out of here!"  
"Hm...I don't remember you two being that hospitable soooo..."

He simply left.

"MAMMOTH ASSHOLE!"


End file.
